<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine. by Makosenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305061">Mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makosenpai/pseuds/Makosenpai'>Makosenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Jake Park is clueless, M/M, so is michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makosenpai/pseuds/Makosenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake suddenly realises that maybe something is up with Michael after a very bizarre trial they share. He then discovers that he maybe crushing on him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being stuck in the entity’s realm was.. strange. At first all the survivors were terrified, they would always mess up their objectives to escape due to no clear instructions and get hooked. However, after being stuck for so long they got more and more competent, they even had confidence when facing some of the killers. So much so, that they would do the occasional taunt just to show off. The killers were always vicious and unyielding but surprisingly, they would sometimes just let the survivors work or at least spare one or two people? Why? None of the survivors were entirely sure, but they appreciated it immensely, not being slashed, gutted and/or crushed for a change was very nice. </p><p>Around the fire, the survivors heard the familiar call of a trial beginning. The flame in their little camp flickered and swayed in front of those chosen. Feng. Claudette. Dwight and last but not least.. Jake. “S-seriously?! I was just in one!” Dwight complained. “It’s okay, as long as we play smart, you’ll be okay.” Claudette chimed, she was one of the few survivors that was good at comforting others. Dwight gave her an anxious nod and the four of them got up and walked away from the fire. They knew where to stand as the ground had indents from how many times survivors had stood there to be thrown into a unfair game of life and death. </p><p>The survivors closed their eyes, hearing their heartbeats steadily increase. ‘This was it, time for the ‘game.’ They all suddenly felt a breeze hit them, the warmth of the flames, the quite chatter of their friends now completely elusive.. for now. Jake opened his eyes and saw that he was standing inside a barren house. He looked around. It was only him inside, that made him worry, usually when he was alone, he was the first one hunted down. He sighed and proceeded to sneak around, making sure not to make a single sound. As he did so, he walked into a room with a generator. Excellent! </p><p>Jake began repairing the machine with his trusty tool box. Gently tugging on wires, fixing gears and screws and all sorts. The entity made fixing these a real pain in the ass. Jake then heard footsteps come up the stairs, his spine crawled, he felt his hair stand. ‘Why is there no heartbeat?!’ He thought. He stopped working and leaned against the wall, praying whatever killer this was wouldn’t see him. He held his breath. Sure, after these sadistic trials, he and his friends would be all better and not dead.. but he’d rather not be stabbed for the millionth time, it’s very inconvenient rather than scarring at this point. The footsteps grew closer! ‘Fuuu-‘</p><p>“Oi Jake, it’s me,” Feng whispered. Jake sighed, relieved. “I thought you were the killer Feng..” Feng looked at him and laughed quietly. “Ah yes, I’m a six foot whatever the fuck trying to kebab you Jacob, fear me!” Jake laughed a bit himself. “Yes Feng, I’m utterly terrified by your sheer height alone.” Feng punched him in the arm. “Ow?!” Jake squawked. “Only I can make fun of my height.” Feng pouted. They both laughed some more. “I got this generator, so I’m all good.” Jake then stated. “I see that, I’ll go find another. Don’t get killed Jakey!” Feng waved and left. “Don’t die either!” Jake called back and turned back to the generator. Meeting a friend did always calm his nerves, this realm certainly made him appreciate people a bit more. </p><p>The sounds of the generator slowly became fast and erratic, that was a great sign that progress was being made. Jake heard footsteps again. ‘Feng? Why would she back so soon?’ Jake wondered. Slightly confused, Jake just continued working. As he did he heard heavy breathing. “Feng? Are you injured-“ Jake turned to look what he assumed was his hurt friend but instead he was grabbed by the scruff of his jacket, and put over a sturdy shoulder. One look at the killer’s blue coveralls and Jake immediately knew who had captured him. “Oh, get lost Myers!” Jake began to wriggle out of his grasp. His words didn’t get a single stir from the killer, he just began walking down the stairs. Jake tried to quicken his movements, he knew there was a hook right outside on the street! He didn’t wanted to be hung up first! </p><p>“Got you.” </p><p>Jake paused. ‘Since when did Michael Myer’s speak?’ Jake looked at him but Michael didn’t turn his head, he just kept walking like he didn’t just do something surprising. Jake tried to quickly understand why Michael even said that in first place. Michael doesn’t like to taunt, That’s mostly the other killer’s schtick. Suddenly, Jake remembers.. the last game with Myers he hadn’t encountered him at all, and he teased him as he ran out the gates unharmed. Jake was impressed with himself, he managed to annoy the most stoic killer out there. </p><p>As soon as Jake was about to be hooked, Dwight ran up to them and shined his flashlight into the killer’s mask. Myers groaned and dropped Jake, using his free hand to cover only his right eye... odd, but whatever! Jake was saved! “Phew! Thanks Dwight!” Dwight gave him a nervous smile and began to sprint away, not wanting to be downed for what he just did. Jake ran too and turned to Myers. “It’ll take more than that, Mikey!” Jake smirked. Michael recovered and stared at the survivors running away.</p><p>🔪🔪🔪</p><p>Jake and Dwight had found another generator to work on for the time being. Claudette or Feng had popped a generator moments ago. Jake was frustrated, he’d almost finished the one in the house he was in, he hoped either one of his other teammates would go in and finish it quickly. While working on this new generator however... Jake can’t stop thinking about how Michael spoke. It was so out of character.</p><p>“Dwight, when you have gone against Michael... has he ever spoken to you?” Jake turned to him. Dwight raised a brow. “No...? I’ve only heard him breath and groan when He gets smacked with palettes.” Jake chuckled a bit, him and his friends were very much skilled at smacking killers with those- “W-Why are you asking? Did Michael speak?” Dwight interrupted the funny images of Killers being completely owned by teammates in Jake’s head. “Oh uh- yeah, it was surprising. He didn’t even look at me or anything!” Jake explained. Dwight’s eyes widen curiously. “Woah, who ever thought he would do that.. I thought he couldn’t speak o-or something..” </p><p>“Same. The only killers that seem to talk much are the two one liner idiots, Ghost Face and Freddy,” Jake chuckled. “True that!” Dwight laughed. They then continued to work in hushed silence, Generators were easy to do with Dwight’s guidance since he knew his way around machines much like Feng and some of their other survivor friends. As soon as they knew it, they finished the machine and spilt up, the worse thing to do against a Myers is team up and let him stalk the both of you. </p><p>Jake decided to go back to the house he was in before, it was risky... but he didn’t want his work to end up in vain. Looking up and down the street as if any cars would actually come zooming down Jake quickly walked back to the empty house. He went inside and snuck up the stairs just like earlier. He knew Michael would be close to the almost finished gen so he had to be extremely cautious. Jake entered the room and noticed sparks where spurting out of the contraption. With a sigh and slight reluctance, Jake kneeled in front of the generator and got to work. </p><p>With a loud noise, the flickering lights of the house glowed brightly. Jake smiled at his work and began to leave and head for the stairs until he heard the familiar heartbeat that warned him of danger. He quickly backed away and climbed out the open window of the house, hiding on top of the roof. From inside he can hear the footsteps and heavy breathing of Michael looking around. Jake quietly and slowly moved away from the window so if Michael where to climb out he wouldn’t literally stand on him- Unfortunately for Jake, his toolbox decided to slide down the roof, crashing on the yard underneath it with a loud clatter. </p><p>“Fuck.” Jake immediately turned as he saw a leg hop over the window in his peripheral. There Michael was again, standing tall. “You’re not getting me yet!” Jake quickly ran to the edge of the roof but it proved ineffective as Michael grabbed him by his coat yet again. He should probably not wear something that is so easy to be pulled on in the future- Michael picked him up once more. Jake was slightly hoping he’d get another annoyed remark from the killer but to no avail. Michael dropped to the ground without so much as flinching from the fall. Whenever killers did that it always left Jake a bit impressed. The survivor was expecting to be hooked immediately but for some reason Michael walked by the hook in the garden and just dropped Jake inside the house. </p><p>Jake turned and looked at Killer, slightly worried. Was he going to be killed by Myers’ own hand..? But he hadn’t been hooked- the large killer kneeled down in front of Jake, making the survivor sit up and back away into a wall. Goddamnit. Jake gulped and looked at Michael’s false face. Michael then reached out a hand, Jake shut his eyes, expecting to be grabbed and lifted up to be killed. </p><p>But his neck wasn’t grabbed... </p><p>He opened his eyes to see that Michael had grabbed his jacket instead. Jake, confused just continued watching him. “Mine.” Michael’s mask shifted slightly as he spoke. Jake.. looked down at where his hand was firmly grasping. “Uh.. no? I bought it before I got here...” Jake said, utterly confused at what on the hell was going on. Michael didn’t say anything else, he just continued to stare through his mask. “Do you.. want my jacket?” Jake guessed that was the killer’s desire? Though he seriously doubted it would fit. After a moment of awkward silence, Michael sighed and got up. “Alright, alright, just stab me and get this over with.” Jake would rather literally dying that staying in this strange moment. Michael just glanced at him.. then walked out. </p><p>🔪🔪🔪</p><p>The trial had finished.. no one was injured or killed much to all of their surprise. They had only been jumpscared and Jake was grabbed but that was it. Feng, Claudette, Dwight and Jake were slightly scared at how merciful, Michael was in there. “Do you think.. Michael was trying to be nice that game?” Claudette suggested as they ran back to the fire. “N-Now way! He grabbed Jake!” Dwight quickly barked. “Maybe he was having a bad day.. either way, he has to Git Gud!” Feng cheered. Dwight awkwardly chuckled and Claudette smiled. Jake however was just puzzled... </p><p>The four stopped as they noticed the familiar campfire and faces of their friends. Their buddies smiled and waved. They all went over to them. “Sooo.. who got killed?” Meg asked. “No one! We got a nice Michael.. I think?” Claudette sat down as she spoke. Meg went slightly wide eyed. “A nice Michael? You’re pulling my leg Claudie, that doesn’t exist!” Claudette just shrugged. “This place is full of strange surprises I suppose.” </p><p>Jake noticed that Dwight quickly sat next to David. They would always do that when one of them was sent without the other. David smirked and ruffled Dwight’s already messy, black hair. “Glad ya didn’t kick the bucket, Dwight.” David chuckled. Dwight nodded in response. Jake was happy that him and his friends were all okay at the moment.. but he still felt so uncertain. He sat a bit away from the others as he usually did. He didn’t hate his company, but when it comes to thinking, he’s much better doing it alone. </p><p>Why would Michael speak to him in particular.. it couldn’t be solely because Jake had taunted him at their trial before. Everyone taunted every Killer, some times even Killers would taunt back... Jake was even more clueless about why Michael said ‘Mine,’ while grabbing his coat and then suddenly  sparing him. What was his..? Jake was completely baffled. </p><p>Taking notice of Jake’s even more perturbed expression than usual, Kate walked over and sat down next to him. “What’s up Jakey? You look worried, that’s new,” she questioned with playful concern. Jake turned to her. With a slight pause.. he began to speak. “Kate, when a awkward... uh, guy says like.. ‘mine,’ to you... what do you do?” Jake gulped, thinking that Kate would think he’d gone mad- “Well that’s... certainly out the blue. Well I’d assume he’s being a creep but you  mentioned he was awkward.. so I dunno, maybe he has no clue how to flirt?” Kate guessed. </p><p>Jake was taken a back. Flirt??? Michael Myers was... flirting??????? “Why are you asking? If you don’t mind me asking,” Kate tilted her head. “H-Has no clue how to flirt?” Jake completely ignored her question. “Well uh.. yeah, just saying ‘mine’ is not gonna win over anyone, unless you’re maybe super attractive or somethin’. So that guy that said that probably has no clue on what he’s doing.” Kate explained. Jake felt his jaw drop. </p><p>“Jake why are you asking? Did some guy say that to you before you got here?” Kate was probably just as confused as Jake was. “Uh.. yeah, I was just wandering...” Jake just muttered. “Oh, well he was probably just flirting for the first time,” Kate pat his shoulder. “Wanna talk about it? Or would you rather be alone..?” “Alone.. thanks, Kate.” Jake replied. Kate gently squeezed his shoulder and softly smiled, before getting up and sitting with the others. </p><p>Flirting.... Michael was... trying to flirt with him..? But she also said that he could’ve been creepy.. He is a killer so- y’know.. already kinda creepy. Jake looked up and the muddy hue of the sky and thought back to moments of him and Michael interacting.</p><p>When Michael lifted him as if he weighed nothing and spoke. Jake couldn’t deny he definitely felt something... was he just really surprised? Maybe, but as he really thinks back he remembers feeling slightly.. charmed in a really odd way. Was it Michael’s strength alone? Only slightly... most killers could lift Jake with ease. Was it Michael’s voice..? </p><p>“Got you.” </p><p>Jake felt his cheeks flush slightly. Goddamnit. He gets stuck in a realm of endless suffering and NOW, he’s crushing on one of his hunters. What the fuck is with this place? Jake, put his hands over his face and groaned. Maybe they had actually gone against the clown and he was drugged or something, that would explain that insanely awkward and strange trial he had to endure. </p><p>🔪🔪🔪</p><p>In other trials Jake was very much out of it, as he pondered abut Michael he’d blow up generators, mess up patching his friends, run into walls rather than over them and well... get hooked a lot- In their current game that was still occurring. “Jake what is with you? After that last game the other day you have been really weird.” Yui hissed, wrapping gauze around Jake’s stomach. “Yeah man.. what’s up?” Adam chimed in. Jake groaned. “I-I dunno...” Yui and Adam exchanged a look mixed with annoyance and concern. “Well whatever it is Jake, it’ll be okay.. just leave the unhooking to me and Yui.” Adam tried to comfort Jake. Jake just nodded, kinda embarrassed to be treated so.. carefully... but at the same time, he understood why they were being so cautious with him. </p><p>Jake tried his best to focus as Yui, Adam and David distracted the killer. He was on more generators than he’d usually be on, he kinda missed being the proud looper he’d usually act as. Eventually time flew, Adam had been hooked and Yui and David under the impression he’d be okay left the gates. It was up to Jake to save him. Jake knew the killer was a Hag. So he was anxious with every step. He made his way over to Adam. As Jake made in front of the hook, Adam turned and looked at him. “J-Jake? What are you doing?! Go!” Adam yelled. “Don’t sacrifice yourself for me! I should be the one to be sacrificed, I’ve been dumb all game!” Adam sighed much to Jake’s surprise. “Jake you really have lost it.. I was gonna jump off the hook.” Jake just stared. </p><p>“Oh..” </p><p>Jake then quickly apologised and ran to the gates and gasped as he saw the skinny, boney Hag standing idly. Seeing him she hissed and gargled. Jake ran by her but she didn’t bother following. Great! He’s being pitied by a killer too! Jake awkwardly nodded to her and waited for Adam to run by. The Hag didn’t bother hitting Adam either. “T-Thanks..” Adam smiled nervously and dragged Jake out the gates. </p><p>As they arrived to the campfire, Yui was already relaxing and David was back sitting next to Dwight. “Make it out okay?” Yui looked at them. “Yes! Jake escaped and I jumped off the hook, the Hag let us be,” Adam sighed, relieved. Yui smiled. “Good, I’m glad it was okay.” “Jake you doing okay?” David asked. Jake froze, all the other survivors that had witnessed his mishaps today all looked for a response as well. “U-Uh yeah.. just thinking about stuff, sorry for being weird.” He scratched the back of his head. ‘This is horrible-‘ “It’s okay Jakey, that’s why we got each other, to help when times are tough,” Kate spoke. “Tougher than they usually are, she means,” Bill added. Some of the others laughed. Jake felt himself relax. “Thanks guys.” </p><p>The rest of the night he sat with his friends by the bonfire. They shared stories, told secrets, played games and sang, thanks to Kate’s great guitar skills. It was a nice break from... Jake’s strange thoughts. He could just be calm and enjoy some laughs and listen. He then suddenly thought... would doing this stuff be fun with Michael? </p><p>Jake paused. Was Michael even human? I mean.. if Jake could maybe unmask him he could see what he was dealing with. If it was a grotesque creature under it, he’d know exactly to NOT crush on that. If he was human... then maybe... just maybe... Jake could figure out what he really meant by ‘mine.’ You can’t exactly decipher a face hidden by a latex one. If he unmasked him and got him to talk.. maybe he could find out if Michael was being creepy or awkwardly-very awkwardly- trying to be sincere. </p><p>It was a plan. </p><p>🔪🔪🔪</p><p>Jake quickly got back to performing well in his trials, his mind was no longer dazed from conflicting thoughts but rather driven to see a goal done. His allies were quite surprised at how quickly he got back into his groove, but they weren’t complaining. He’d fix gens, loop killers, destroy totems, help his allies and escape to the best of his ability. </p><p>Jake however was getting frustrated... he’d encountered every killer, but Michael. He even went against the same guys twice in a row! He’d just wanted to get to his plan already. He sat impatiently by the fire, waiting for the survivors that were sent a while ago to come back. This was first time ever he wanted to go to the trials. </p><p>Eventually Feng ran in and panted, exasperated. “Jeez... that Legion asshole is so fast...” a bunch of heads turned. “Which one?” Feng just ignored them and sat down. “The one with the day of the dead outfit..” she spoke. Again she was hit with: “which one?” With a huff Feng exclaimed: “The girl! The edgy girl!” The survivors all knew she meant Julie and were satisfied. </p><p>Soon Quentin ran back as well.. equally exhausted as Feng. “H-Hey.. she got Tapp and I don’t know about Meg.” He sat down next to Feng and caught his breath. “Damn.. well at least you two got out, we’ll have to wait for Meg to come back,”  Laurie spoke. “Tapp better get back quick too, I don’t like anyone of us being ‘temporary dead’,” added Ace, looking up from his game of cards with Bill and Ash. </p><p>Jake huffed and looked out to the fog, watching to see when Meg and Tapp would run back to them. After a while, Meg came back limping, forgetting that when a trial was over her body would be perfectly fine afterwards. Next to her was Detective Tapp, looking quite annoyed. “Hooked again? I hate this world,” Tapp frowned. “At least we got hooked together pal,” Meg tried to cheer him up but Tapp was still frustrated. You can’t blame the man. Hooking isn’t exactly nice. </p><p>Jake smirked to himself, his friends were back safely and it was time for another trial. He anxiously tapped his foot, hoping to be chosen and hoping he’d encounter Michael Myers yet again. </p><p>🔪🔪🔪 </p><p>Jake opened his eyes and he was on the farm. He looked around and he couldn’t see if there was any other survivors through the thick corn stalks. He wandered about, listening for his friends for the yet unknown killer. In the midst of the stalks he saw something moving about around the pole of the generator. Jake carefully snuck over to it, praying it was one of his teammates and not a sneaky pig or anything of the sorts. As he got there he saw Bill fixing the generator. “Hey kid, get on this and help would ya?” He turned to Jake. Jake nodded and got the other side. </p><p>Him and Bill worked for several moments until they heard something quickly move towards them. Bill and Jake stopped working and tried to see what it was. It was Claudette sprinting towards them, upon noticing them she quickly yelled: “Sorry! I don’t mean to bring him here!!” She continued to book it. Bill quickly ran to her to cover for her, and to patch her up. Jake crouched by the generator, hiding for the still unknown killer. Until he noticed something... heavy breathing. Jake looked up to Michael leaning over the generator, staring at him. </p><p>Time for the plan.</p><p>Jake reached up quickly and tried to peel off the white mask but Michael swiftly caught on to what he wanted to do and stood back. Jake got up and looked at him. “Let me see your face, Myers!” Jake exclaimed with a nervously, evil grin. Michael jumped slightly, startled somewhat by the completely bizarre command. Jake walked around the generator and jumped to grab it yet again but Michael quickly moved away. Jake kept reaching for the mask and Michael kept avoiding. It was if Jake was the killer and Michael was the survivor this game. </p><p>Taking note of Jake’s extremely strange antics, his teammates got to work, healing up Claudette with ease, fixing generators one by one and gathering items from the chests hidden around the area. It was honestly impressive how long Jake could keep Michael running away. His teammates would even pause what they were doing to enjoy the silly spectacle. After ages of Jake running Michael about his teammates opened the gates. Bill waited as Claudette and Kate quickly ran out, plus he had his protective save if he needed to help out when Jake eventually got caught. </p><p>Jake chased Michael into the farmhouse. He was panting, he been reaching for this guy’s mask for extremely long. He did take breaks via hiding, but his breaks were mostly for trying to catch Michael off guard. Eventually they were upstairs, Jake had concerned Michael for a change. “Aha! You can’t do anything now!” Jake stated with vigour. Inside he had to admit he was still anxious, but wanting to see his plan accomplished, he was filled with a chaotic confidence, even though Michael could easily stab him right then and there, Jake wouldn’t be able to give much of a chase since he was exhausted from doing the chasing himself. </p><p>Michael just stood still. Looking at Jake. The only sounds present were the heavy breathing of the both of them. Jake didn’t dare more. Suddenly however, Michael moved his free hand to his mask. Slowly he pulled on the fake hair of his disguise and took it off. Staring back at Jake was a man. A man with short, ash brown hair and it was messy, most likely the mask’s fault. His eyes were blue however his left eye was slightly cloudy in appearance. There was a thin scar under it as well. That explained why he only covered the right eye when Dwight had blinded him. Jake was... extremely surprised. </p><p>He had expected a grotesque, Lovecraft-esc beast or something that would put Freddy to shame but he was met with.. a normal looking person... well maybe not just normal, maybe handsome? Michael just continued to stare at him silently, breathing heavily. “Woah... I wasn’t expecting that.” Jake spurted. Michael tilted his head ever so slightly, curious. “Michael... uh-“Jake felt awkward referring to him by his actual name, he would just taunt the killer by calling him ‘Mikey’ or ‘Myers.’ “- What did you mean when you said, ‘mine?’” Jake looked to the Killer’s face, trying to see if he could decipher any clues from his facial expression. </p><p>Michael didn’t move a muscle, his face was still blank. Jake gulped at the growing silence. Michael then stood forward, putting his knife into his other hand. Jake backed away, slightly alarmed until Michael had pressed a finger into his chest. Directly where Jake’s heart is. “You.. want m-my heart?” Jake intoned, looking up from the knife in Michael’s hand to his face. Michael didn’t break eye contact from the exceedingly confused survivor. “Mine.” Michael repeated, poking at Jake’s chest yet again. </p><p>Jake felt his cheeks heat up, his head was panicking that Michael meant his literally beating heart, but said heart in Jake’s chest was convinced that Michael was awkwardly flirting. “Yours..?” Jake responded, testing to see which was the true answer. Michael half-lidded eyes widened slightly. Jake gulped yet again, unsure of what was to happen next. “Run.” Michael said flatly. Jake raised a brow until it dawned on him. The gates had been opened! Jake quickly pulled away from their strange exchange and ran down the stairs and out the decrepit house, booking it for the exit gates. He heard Michael follow. </p><p>Jake stood by the edge of the gates and looked back at the shape. Michael has put on his mask again, probably a precaution just in case if any of the other survivors stayed behind. “U-Uh.. see ya?” Jake waved. Michael just stood and nodded. Jake mustered a anxious smile before running out. It was extremely annoying how he couldn't just stay and talk with the killer more, the stupid Entity’s rules and games were a load of crap. </p><p>Jake made it to the camp and his teammates were already comfortable around the fire. “What took ya so damn long?” Bill raised a brow, pulling out his cigarette from his mouth. Kate and Claudette looked at him, also wondering. “I was looping Myers around the house, but he killed me,” Jake feigned a disappointed sigh and sat with them. “Damn, you musta pissed him off in that trial.” Bill spoke. “You chased him around like dog herding sheep.” “I sure did,” Jake chuckled, glancing back at the fog. </p><p>🔪🔪🔪</p><p>Jake tried to remain focused but it was hard.. he was.. in love? Michael jabbing at his heart and saying ‘mine’ certainly left Jake with many thoughts. Also Michael’s face... Jake was shocked that Michael was well, not an eldritch horror in disguise... but a good looking guy instead. Jake in his next trials just wondered how he could woah Michael just as much as Michael surprised him. Kiss him? Nah, he’ll probably never take his mask off again. Well I could kiss the mask? Ew no- </p><p>“Earth to Jake!” Jake immediately snapped out his pondering session to see Ash clutching at his abdomen with his mechanical hand. “Can ya lend me a hand?” Ash said with a ridiculous smirk. “If you say that joke ever again, I’ll be the one killing you,” Jake jokingly threaten. “It’s a good joke!” Ash insisted. Jake sighed and began to patch him up. “What killer is it?” Jake questioned as he worked. “It’s the big fellow, one with the white mask and big knife...” Ash rasped. Jake paused... it’s him again. He then got to work, fixing up Ash’s wound. “Thanks pal, now let’s save Jeff!” Ash charged immediately to the where Jeff had been hooked. Jake couldn’t help but sigh, Ash always charged in to save others, it wasn’t anything bad, just really reckless. </p><p>Seeing the old timer run off brought him back to a realisation. Michael was facing him once again. Jake went quickly back to brainstorming. After moments of proposing ideas to himself he thought of one that might work and immediately sought out to do it. </p><p>He snuck to the cabin in the middle of the trial, it was the warm house, decorated in hides of animals and candles. He climbed inside, looking around for any signs for well, anyone. “Hello?” He stood up. He felt a nervous wriggle in his stomach. ‘I’ve really have gone mad, Adam was right, wasn’t he?’ Jake thought, looking around, standing plain in sight. </p><p>He hears Jeff being pulled off the hook from downstairs and out the basement, him and Ash bolt out. They both shoot a slightly confused glance towards Jake and then they suddenly go wide eyed. “Sorry Jakey, you’re on your own!” Ash exclaimed, taking their injured friend and dragging him off to safety. “Huh-“ Jake turned to look, seeing Michael standing in the door way. “Oh... hey.” Jake mustered a slightly anxious smile. Michael just stood still. </p><p>Time for his newer plan!</p><p>Jake walked over to the killer. “Hey Myers, I really, ad-Myers you.” He finished his terrible, terrible pun with a wink. Ash would’ve been so proud that’s why Jake went to the cabin, to make sure he wouldn’t be anywhere near to hear him say it. Michael just stared at Jake and then spoke: “Bad joke.” “Dick.” Jake replied sharply, with an exaggerated frown. </p><p>Michael tilted his head again and Jake laughed. “Okay, okay, I know it was bad but how about...” Jake paused for dramatic effect. Michael sighed in anticipation of another pun and that made Jake laugh once more. “Was the ad-Myers joke that bad?” He said with a devious grin. Michael nodded. Jake found this extremely endearing, a guy that doesn’t mind literally killing people 24/7, is still frustrated when it comes to terrible puns. </p><p>Jake smiled up to the killer, and the killer looked down at him. “So? How can I surprise you? The pun didn’t work.” Jake inquired. Michael was silent, until he put his knife down and awkwardly stretched out his arms. “....” Jake looked quizzically and then realised what he requested. “Oh!” Jake moved even closer and then wrapped his arms around the tall Myers. They were quiet. Jake could feel his face heat up, he wondered if under that expressionless mask, Michael was the same. Jake looked up at the aforementioned fake face, to which Michael tilted it down once more. </p><p>Driven by a sudden burst of impulsion, Jake stood on his tip toes and lifted Michael’s mask over till it rolled up around his nose and exposed his mouth. The man’s mouth went slightly agape, probably not expecting that what was to come. Jake reached his hands to the Shape’s face and lightly dragged it down and then: he kissed him. </p><p>Jake who was mostly a recluse his life didn’t really have experience doing such a feat, but movies taught him a thing or two. Michael’s mouth seemed to seize, completely uncertain with what to do but that was alright, Jake only wish to amaze him with a soft peck. Jake moved away and looked up to Michael. The Killer stood there completely frozen, mouth slightly open and Jake noticed that his exposed face was flushed. </p><p>“I surprised ya! Didn’t I?” Jake proudly declared. Michael didn’t respond, he just slowly reached up to his lips, lightly touching them. Jake took a pause from gloating to realise Michael was genuinely in awe(?) of what he just did. </p><p>Michael then moved the hand that was inspecting his lips slowly. He then pressed a finger at his own chest, where his heart was. “Yours.” After saying that he mustered an awkward smile, that was shaky and uncertain. Jake stared at the extremely sweet and nervous display in front of him and felt himself smile. He went over to Michael and hugged him. </p><p>“Mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I wish to write more about the Dead by Daylight characters, they are really interesting and different from one another (*´∀`)♪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>